Akuno-P
right|250pxAkuno-P, также известный как Mothy (M'''aster o'f' T'he' H'eavenly' Y'ard') - композитор и продюссер, использующий программу Вокалоид для создания своих произведений. Является создателем серии "Хроники Зла", более известной под названием "Story of Evil". Его творчество насчитывает более 40 песен, в которых были использованы голоса пятнадцати различных Вокалоидов, а также более полдюжины лайт новел, посвященных трем разным сериям. Также, на основе полюбившегося фанатам клипа "Безумие герцога Веномании", была создана одноименная манга, являющаяся приквелом к песне. Вторая манга "Дочь Зла" выйдет в 2014 году. История В начале 2008 года, Mothy заинтересовался программой Вокалоид. Он покупает несколько Вокалоидов и начинает эксперементировать с близнецами Кагамине. Через некоторое время, опубликовав несколько песен, которые он выложил на японский сайт Nico Nico Douga, Mothy (Акуно) создает свой первый шедевр, клип Дочь Зла. Для него, это был первый крупномасштабный релиз. Первоначально, клип не завоевал популярность, однако выход си квела "Слуга Зла", который по-сути, перессказывает ту же историю, но от лица другого персонажа - Аллена (роль которого в клипе исполняет Кагамине Лен), исправил ситуацию. В июле, обретая все большую известность, Акуно опубликовал часть своих планов касательно развития истории, к которой относятся и ставшие столь популярными клипы Дочь Зла и Слуга Зла, уточнив некоторые подробности касательно персонажей.'' Примечание редактора: в России эту серию клипов фанаты называют "Сага Зла".'' Немногим позже, Акуно выпускает Стих Раскаяния, связав его по сюжету с двумя предыдущими хитами. В это же время, он задумывается над созданием более темной истории, посвященной куда более ужасным персонажам. Примечание редактора: тогда Акуно еще не знал, как это будет выглядеть; сейчас же эта серия называется "Семь Грехов". С релизом своей седьмой песни, Акуно задумывается о создании связи между его различными произведениями. Он решает связать все клипы и истории, объединив их в одну общую вселенную (Хроники Зла). К концу года, во время работы над продолжением "Саги", он точно понимает, как должна выглядеть новая история, и выпускает свой ранее созданный клип, With the release of his seventh song, mothy began thinking about connecting his different songs and stories into one cohesive universe. By the end of the year, the idea became clearer in his mind with the release of Re_birthday. The Heavenly Yard -May 29, 2012- Finally formulating the concept, mothy published his earlier dark story, Evil Food Eater Conchita, as the second song of his Seven Deadly Sins Series, tying The Daughter of Evil directly to the new series. Building upon his popular success with his Story of Evil, mothy continued with new releases for his different series, telling another tale of Gallerian Marlon and his theater in Evils Forest. On July 29, 2010, following the success of The Lunacy of Duke Venomania, Akuno-P announced that The Daughter of Evil would be published as a light novel. After the release of The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow, mothy began promoting his next big release, Evils Kingdom, for the end of the year. After the album was released, mothy posted one of its songs, Chrono Story, on NND months later. Having eluded to connections in the past, especially with the Evils Kingdom booklet, mothy confirmed that Chrono Story was chronologically tied to Moonlit Bear, Abandoned on a Moonlit Night, and The Lunacy of Duke Venomania, and that the character Elluka Clockworker from Chrono Story was the same as the one seen in The Daughter of Evil light novels. Having revealed that all his series had been connected to the same world, the Vocaloid producer posted several more Seven Deadly Sins songs in the succeeding months and released a few more albums throughout 2011. Among the albums, Evils Court elaborated on the connections between many independent songs and its highlight, Capriccio Farce, was posted on NND a few days prior Halloween. Finishing off his Story of Evil with The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue on March 23, 2012, mothy already announced a follow up light novel series for the Seven Deadly Sins, starting with The Lunacy of Duke Venomania. In July of that year, mothy also announced a manga based on the song would be released to promote the new series. By the time Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook was released in August, The Daughter of Evil series sold over 80 million copies total. Shifting focus more to the events preceding his last novel series, mothy released his first album for the Original Sin Story and later released the first of his Deadly Sins of Evil series. In July of 2013, mothy revealed another new novel series independent of his Evillious series: The Tower of Torture Never Sleeps; to promote the reveal and the series' first light novel, he posted a new song featuring VY1 to show off the three sisters of torture. The month after, Akuno-P released the second act of his Original Sin Story, followed by the light novel elaborating on the tale of his popular Evil Food Eater Conchita. Inspiration and Style Usually, mothy comes up with his ideas while doing his regular activities such as walking, eating, and bathing. Often, his works include elements of tragedy or macabre and commonly employ themes of escape, free will vs fate, and evil, the latter of which appears regularly in his Evillious series. He also draws upon historical and mythological figures, events, and concepts when developing his stories. Due to the use of the Vocaloid software in his works, mothy often ties his characters' names and certain aspects to a certain Vocaloid or related software. When asked about the creative process for writing the novels, mothy describes that he first writes out a rough synopsis of the plot and a list of all the characters that appear in the story, elaborating on their likes and dislikes, appearance and personality, strengths and weakness, even if they only play a supporting role in the overall plot. Afterwards, he develops the environment and locations as well the current history and relationships between the different countries before delving more into the city and country mainly comprising the setting. Once the plot elements are interlaced, he rewrites a longer and more detailed synopsis, giving proper attention to which story elements he wishes to foreshadow when, and then begins dividing the events by their individual scene. If final draft is too large, unnecessary scenes are cut to make the page allocation; the rough process is similarly employed to develop the stories for his songs. When developing the series themselves, Akuno-P conceptualized a rough flow of the plot and how his series will play out, saying he uses a general schedule for his overall plans for his series. Despite this, mothy admits that several small and large portions of the plot were developed at the "spur of the moment" and built upon afterwards. Songs Albums Evils Theater.png|Evils Theater|link=Evils Theater Screws, Gears, and Pride.jpg|Screws, Gears, and Pride|link=Screws, Gears, and Pride GeminiofCharm.jpg|The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~ Vocal and Soundtrack|link=The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~ Vocal and Soundtrack Prelude to forest.jpg|Prelude to Forest|link=Prelude to Forest EVILS FOREST.png|Evils Forest|link=Evils Forest Natucomi1 4a.jpg|Evil Food Eater Conchita (revised)|link=Evil Food Eater Conchita (revised) Evils Kingdom.jpg|Evils Kingdom|link=Evils Kingdom Judgement of Corruption.jpg|Judgment of Corruption ~A Court of Greed~|link=Judgment of Corruption ~A Court of Greed~ EVILS COURT.png|Evils Court|link=Evils Court Four Melodies of Evil, The Daughter of Evil Novel Series Music Collection.png|Four Melodies of Evil ~The Daughter of Evil Novel Music Collection~|link=Four Melodies of Evil ~The Daughter of Evil Novel Music Collection~ Original story.jpeg|Original Sin Story -Act 1-|link=Original Sin Story -Act 1- 20130804001707e49.jpg|Original Sin Story -Act 2-|link=Original Sin Story -Act 2- Books The Daughter of Evil Yellow.jpg|'''The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow|link=The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow Green.jpg|'The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green'|link=The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green Worldguide.jpg|'Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide'|link=Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Red.jpg|'The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red'|link=The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Blue.jpg|'The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue'|link=The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Fanbook.jpg|'Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook'|link=Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook Handbookcover.jpg|'The Daughter of Evil Handbook 2013'|link=The Daughter of Evil Handbook 2013 Deadly Sins of Evil 51oCutz816L. SS500 .jpg|'Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania'|link=Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania BTO5vLyCQAAwHIg.jpg|'Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita'|link=Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita The Tower of Torture Never Sleeps ThreeSisters.jpg|'The Tower of Torture Never Sleeps -Three Sisters of Torture-' TTNS2.jpg|'The Tower of Torture Never Sleeps -The Emerald Girl-' Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *The name Akuno-P (悪ノP) is derived from his early works for Story of Evil, with aku no literally meaning "of evil". *The name mothy is an abbreviation of Master of the Heavenly Yard, shared with the character of the same name; humorously, his blog is dubbed as "The Heavenly Yard". Curiosities *Kagamine Rin is mothy's favorite and most used Vocaloid.The Heavenly Yard -June 4, 2012- Gallery Avatars= Mothy2.jpg|mothy's niconico profile icon 974664707f2657f0270f2c9900b2c3f8_bigger.png|mothy's twitter account icon piapro.PNG|Mothy's Piapro account icon |-| Misc= 2012.jpg|Insignia for The Heavenly Yard mothysignature.png|Venomania illustration by Suzunosuke, signed by mothy Mothy.jpg|Early image of Akuno-P at a convention References External Links *The Heavenly Yard (blog) *Twitter Account *Nico Nico Douga Account (mylist)